The taste of the Blood
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] RoyKimblee : Les deux alchimistes s'affrontent dans une bataille qui leurs laissera des traces, autant physiquement que mentalement. Angst et petit lime mais très petit .


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Angst, et petit lime, one shot.

Couple : Roy/Kimblee

Disclamers : Les persos de Full Metal Alchimiste ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fic sur FMA, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Je vous dis tout de suite, les personnages seront sûrement OOC, parce que je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de la série, et que je ne connais pas bien le caractère de Roy. Donc, pardonnez-moi d'avance. Ensuite, merci à Melie d'avoir répondu à ma review ! Maintenant, bonne lecture !

_

* * *

-Colonel Mustang, l'alchimiste Kimblee est complètement hors de notre contrôle, vous devez le maîtriser rapidement avant qu'il ne ravage toute la ville ! _

Roy dérapa juste à temps sur le coter pour ne pas recevoir un coup de poing qui frôla sa joue, la coupant légèrement. Il commençait à voir trouble, et ce n'était pas sa fièvre qui allait l'aider à mieux combattre.

_-Colonel, malgré le fait que Edward et Alphonse Elric soient là bas, vous êtes malade, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous y aller. Laisser moi partir à votre place._

**Riza…**

L'alchimiste de feu se baissa et claqua des doigts, projetant un tourbillon de flamme vers son adversaire qui l'esquiva sans peine, envoyant le colonel valser contre un mur d'un coup de pied.

_-_Alors Colonel, on fatigue , se moqua Kimblee avec un sourire railleur, époussetant sa tenue de militaire qui était déchirée par endroit, mais en meilleur état que celle de Roy qui était en lambeau, pendant de toute part.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se relever avec difficulté, passant sa main sur ses yeux pour enlever le sang qui le gênait.

_-_Vous êtes tout pâle colonel…, rajouta l'alchimiste écarlate en attrapant un caillou sur le sol avant de jouer avec, sans quitter du regard son ennemi.

_-Euh…sauf votre respect mon colonel, Riza…euh, le lieutenant Hawkeye à raison. Je peux vous remplacer, je vous jure que je fumerais plus pendant un petit bout de temps._

**Havoc…**

_-_Ca ne m'amuse plus de jouer avec vous Colonel Mustang… Je crois que je ferais bien de vous explosez tout de suite…il n'empêche que vous ferez un magnifique feu d'artifice. Les résistants ont toujours été les plus beaux…

Kimblee serra sa prise sur le caillou avant de le jeter sur Roy qui l'attrapa en cour de route avant de l'écraser.

Il vit la silhouette floue de Kimblee se jeter vers lui, puis sentit une douleur fulgurante sur son épaule, avant d'être plaquer contre les ruines d'un mur qui avait survécut aux précédents coups échangés entre les deux alchimistes.

_-_Ca fait mal hein , susurra Kimblee près de son oreille, bougeant légèrement le couteau qui était plongé dans l'épaule du colonel.

Celui-ci cracha une gerbe de sang en toussotant et ouvrit ses yeux ébènes pour jeter un regard noir à l'alchimiste écarlate qui ricana.

_-_Je suppose que oui.

_-Colonel, faites attention à ce que vous faites…_

**Armstrong et tout les autres…**

_-_Attention, ça va faire boum.

Kimblee approcha sa main libre du visage de Roy qui voulut le frapper, mais fut dévier de sa trajectoire, avant de recevoir un autre coup dans ses côtes, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleurs.

_-_Sale petit con…, grogna le colonel, laissant retomber sa main contre le mur.

_-_Tetete…qu'elle vulgarité Mustang…

**Edward…Alphonse…**

Kimblee posa sa main sur le front brûlant de son adversaire qui le défia d'un regard fiévreux, puis resserra sa prise, plaquant encore plus le corps du militaire contre le mur.

Il suivit de ses prunelles dorées la trace du sillon carmin qui s'échappait de la commissure des lèvres de Roy et se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Ce colonel…

**Hugues…**

L'alchimiste écarlate s'approcha sans se rendre compte du visage de Roy et posa ses

lèvres sur le filet de sang, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa source avec sa langue.

Le lieutenant se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que des lèvres prenaient possession des siennes, et qu'une main redescendait vers sa joue, éloignant le risque de ce faire exploser la cervelle.

_-_HEY !

Kimblee se détacha de Roy et tourna son visage vers le petit blond qui venait d'arriver, essoufflé, Al derrière lui et une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage.

_-_Dégage de là , hurla Ed en s'approchant à toute vitesse du traître, son bras en acier lever, près à frapper.

L'homme aux yeux dorés esquiva l'attaque et sauta habilement au-dessus d'une muraille avant de ricaner.

_-_On va bientôt ce revoir, ne t'en fais pas.

Sur ce, il se laissa tomber en arrière et disparut.

Ed cligna des yeux une seconde, avant de se précipiter vers son capitaine, rejoignant son petit frère qui était déjà près de lui.

_-_Hé oh, ça va , demanda le blondinet.

Roy ne répondit pas et arracha le couteau planté dans son épaule, serrant les dents sous la douleur, puis jeta l'arme par terre avant de tomber au sol également.

_-_Heeeeeey !

_-_Colonel Mustang !

Al se pencha vers le corps inerte de l'homme aux cheveux de jais et prit son pouls.

_-_Il est inconscient, constata t-il, soulager.

_-_Fiuuuu….tu peux le porter ?

Al acquiesça et se pencha pour prendre délicatement le colonel dans ses bras.

…**Pardonnez-moi…**

* * *

_-_Colonel ?

Roy leva ses yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger, et interrogea Riza du regard.

_-_…N'en faites pas trop…

Il lui sourit avec un petit air moqueur.

_-_Ce ferait-on du souci pour moi lieutenant Hawkeye ? Seriez-vous tombée sous mon charme légendaire ?

_-_Colonel ! Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Elle tourna ses talons et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Roy se mit à rire et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège, posant son stylo sur son bureau. Mais peu à peu, son expression taquine se transforma en une grimace de douleur et il se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même avant de cracher un peu de sang.

Le jeune homme attrapa un mouchoir et essuya ses lèvres avec. Sa défaite lui avait encore laissé quelques séquelles.

_-_Kimblee…

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Pourquoi l'alchimiste écarlate lui avait donc fait ça au lieu de l'exploser ?

Roy soupira et se leva pour jeter le mouchoir dans la corbeille, puis mit ses mains sur la grande table qu'utilisaient ses hommes pour prendre appuis dessus, prenant soin de ne pas froisser son manteau de militaire qu'il avait posé sur une chaise quelques minutes auparavant.

Un coup de vent le fit se retourner, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la fenêtre ouverte, normalement close.

Le lieutenant attrapa le gun qui était toujours rangé dans son holster et l'arma : On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il se pencha légèrement en avant mais ne vit que les fleurs qui poussaient quatre mètres plus bas. Personne.

Soupirant de nouveau, Roy ferma la fenêtre. Une brusque bourrasque avait dut l'ouvrir. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Le militaire posa son arme sur son bureau et s'étira, s'apprêtant à partir quand il entendit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

_-_Toujours debout à cette heure colonel Mustang ?

Roy fit volte face, et croisa les prunelles mordorées de son interlocuteur adossé à un mur.

_-_Kimblee !

_-_Pour vous servir colonel, répondit-il, un brin moqueur.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux…

L'alchimiste se tint debout sur ses deux pieds, et s'approcha du colonel qui se crispa, près à attraper son gun.

Kimblee, sourit, mesquin, et attrapa l'arme avant Roy qui se gifla intérieurement, et la jeta par la fenêtre.

_-_C'est pas malin ça…tu sais combien ça coûte ses petits trucs ?

_-_Juste assez pour que vous puissiez en acheter une fois par mois, répondit Kimblee en continuant de s'approcher de Roy qui recula instinctivement, jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui.

_-_…Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question…, fit remarquer le militaire pour cacher son trouble lorsque Kimblee posa violement ses deux mains près de son visage, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

_-_C'est pourtant si simple…finir ce que j'ai commencé…

Il attrapa le poignet de l'alchimiste de feu et attrapa sa nuque de son autre main pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

_-_Nnh…ya…me…te…

Roy essaya de repousser Kimblee mais celui-ci ricana et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne.

Pourquoi…pourquoi autant de sensation l'envahissait ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec un autre ? Pourquoi ?

Kimblee jeta le militaire au sol et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de le tirer à nouveau sous lui alors qu'il essayait de ramper pour s'échapper.

_-_N'essaie même pas…, conseilla Kimblee en ricanant.

_-_On est passer au mode tutoiement , se moqua Roy en essayant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

_-_Amusant…tu es vraiment….très amusant.

Il glissa sa main sous le tee shirt de Roy qui détourna son regard, rouge de honte quand son corps frissonna malgré lui.

_-_Tu aimes ça Roy , susurra Kimblee en descendant sa main un peu plus bas, continuant ses caresses.

L'alchimiste de feu serra les dents mais ne put retenir un gémissement quand la main taquine de Kimblee se glissa dans son pantalon.

_-_Laisses-toi faire…, ordonna l'homme aux cheveux longs en élargissant son sourire moqueur, prenant plaisir à voir la main du militaire agripper son bras de toutes ses forces pour se retenir à quelques chose, son corps se tordant de plaisir sous ses caresses, ou encore à l'entendre lâcher des gémissements.

Il n'avait plus besoin de lutter.

…**.Pardonnez-moi parce que…**

* * *

Kimblee jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre puis poussa un long soupire qu'il retint légèrement pour ne pas réveiller Roy.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis attrapa le manteau de son colonel pour couvrire son corps endormit qu'il avait allongé sur le canapé du bureau. Puis, il le contempla un moment, avant de tendre sa main vers son front, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, puis finalement se ravisa et s'éloigna.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Kimblee s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis jeta un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la nuit, pour une fois sans exploser quelque chose. Parce que ça aurait put lui causer des ennuis. Non, pas à lui. A Roy. Causer des ennuis à Roy…mais depuis quand s'intéressait-il au sort de ses jouets ?

…**.parce que je l'aime.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bon, je sais déjà que je vais recevoir une review particulière, m'en veux pas Snaky, c'est pas ma faute, je suis obligée de trouver un couple quand je vois un nouvel anime. Oui oui, désolé, je sais que tu vas me tuer mais…pouvais pas m'en empêcher…mwahahaha.

PS : Soyez heureux fans d'hétéro (enfin, heureux, c'est encore à voir lol) je vais tout de suite m'atteler sur une fic Roy/Riza….waaa, qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour vous faire plaisir loooool ! (si ça se trouve, ce sera de la merde, mais c'est le geste qui compte non ?)


End file.
